The Queen of Egypt and the Edwardian Explorer
by Dreamscanbedeceiving
Summary: How Nefertiti of Egypt came to be with John Riddell, a weapon-wielding, slightly sexist explorer. Set at the end of Dinosaurs on a Spaceship.


**I really liked the pairing of Riddell and Nefertiti, so I thought I could write a small scene that we didn't see - when Nefertiti decided to leave Egypt for this explorer. Hope you like it c:**

* * *

The Doctor shut the doors of the Tardis, almost gracious as the blue doors swung shut. It had been a very, very long day - even by his standards. And it wasn't over yet. He had an Egyptian Queen, an Edwardian explorer, the Ponds and their Dad to get home! Luckily, that was easily sorted.

"Right!" He clapped his hands together as he walked up the platform to the Tardis controls. "Riddell, I'll take you back first, if that's alright?"

The man nodded - he too was eager to relax. Beside him, Nefertiti eyed him curiously, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile. Who'd have thought it, after all?

As the Doctor started up the controls, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and whirled around.

"Doctor?" Amy Pond was standing there.

"Yes?"

"When you drop us home … you will come back. Right?"

"Of course I will Pond! I've _told _you."

Amy nodded and smiled like a reassured child. "Good."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something more but was momentarily distracted by a figure in his field of view. He leapt up.

"No, no, no, Brian, don't touch that! Rory, honestly, can't you keep an eye on him?"

As the Doctor hurried off to stop the entirety of time being erased, John Riddell and Nefertiti stood against the railings of the control room.

"Well, this was by far the most interesting adventure I've ever been on." Riddell wiped his brow. He wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted.

"Quite." Nefertiti looked suitably uninterested.

"And, you know, I would have definitely have saved you if the Doctor hadn't got there first."

Nefertiti glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Of course you would have."

"I would! Can't leave a beautiful damsel in distress now, can I?"

"Excuse me? I am not, never have been and never will be any sort of 'damsel'. That's an insult." But the spitefulness in her words was replaced with amusement and Riddell grinned.

"Riddell?" The Doctor called the attention of the explorer. He was now standing at the entrance of the Tardis, which opened up onto some familiar African plains. "We're here."

Riddell replaced his hat, clapped the Doctor on the back (Thanks for that, old chap") and proceeded to leave. He had taken barely one step when he turned back around.

"Come with me."

He did not name anyone, but he did not have to. Nefertiti folded her arms across her chest. "Why?"

"Because I want you to," Riddell declared, but sensed the offence of both women in his presence. Perhaps, he thought, he should take a slightly more sensitive approach. These women did not seem to take kindly to him. He tried again. "Please?"

Nefertiti deliberated. "I have an Egyptian empire waiting for me."

"Well, I have countless adventures here for you. Granted, they may not be quite as exciting as dinosaurs on a spaceship, but they could come close" He shrugged.

"I am a Queen, what would I do with a commoner like you?"

"Well…" Riddell's eyes gleamed, and Nefertiti scoffed.

"I am not your object." She started walking towards him. "I am not your trophy. I am not your anything." They were now mere inches from each other. "Understand?"

"Perfectly."

Behind them, the Doctor, the Ponds and Brian Williams all looked on. The Doctor was grinning as he closed the doors. He did like a happy ending.

Rory looked bewildered. "Er, haven't you completely changed history? Queen Nefertiti running off with an English explorer from the 1900s and all that?"

The Doctor waved away his criticism with a flick of the hands. "Oh, she was getting bored anyway. She was bound to run off at some point - the Egyptians will just think she vanished. It'll be a mystery." His eyes shined. "Now, Brian, let's see what we can do about this request of yours."


End file.
